Friggin Reunion
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: After three years, Kagura comes back just to be kidnapped... I suck at this...
1. Reunion?

Trying to create an OkiKagu fanfic... Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

It was summer. [Summer is approaching the Philippines at this time]. Sakura petals decorated the paths, the smell of earth is strong and the heat started to pound on the backs of those who are walking without any umbrella or cap. Puffy clouds crossed the sky once in a while. It was a wonderful day.

A certain captain was watching something with a white haired samurai. Both males sat on the floor and concentrated on the movie while a gorilla and a black haired mayonnaise loving male sat on the sofa. The spectacled male was listening to his walkman on a corner.

"This is boring," Hijikata muttered as he lit his cigarette. Turning his attention on his commander, he demanded a reason why they were with the perm and glasses.

The gorilla smiled innocently. "I just want to visit my brother-in-law for a while," he replied.

"Who are you calling in-law?" Sinpachi demanded angrily.

A polite knock interrupted their conversation. The spectacled male stood up from his place and went down to open the door. A surprise gasp was heard. Curiosity took over the four males left in the room. All went down to have their jaws drop at the sight.

Two siblings were standing on the doorway with parasols open to shield themselves from the heat of the sun. The taller figure had his orange hair braided. His friendly facade was seen but all knew that behind the mask was a demon of violence and bloodlust. He wore the black Chinese outfit that suited his personality and not to mention his lean body perfectly. "Good afternoon," he greeted the five.

The younger one was a female. Her hair was tied in buns. Her red outfit was replaced by a black one, similar to the male beside him. Sapphire eyes stared at them, tears ready to fall. Her once baby-face was now that of a beautiful woman; fair skin, pink, heart-shaped lips, no blemishes, long eyelashes and no make-up. Her body had perfect curves now. "I miss you so much," her loud voice was now gentle and somehow sounds like a silver trumpet.

It has been three years since she last saw them. She and her brother were sent back to their planet by their loving father to train for no particular reason. Their hatred for each other soon diminished and Kamui was once again loving her sister and father dearly. [Just imagine that Kamui is now good.]

"My daughter!" Gintoki exclaimed. He was the first one to recover from Kagura's transformation. "I miss you!" He wrapped her arms around the female and started waving her from left to right. Tears of joy were flowing from the perm. "We lost contact of you after you went to your home planet."

After some time, Sinpachi also hugged Kagura. Kondo didn't wait for glasses to finish when he too joined in. "Even though I don't know you that much, welcome back!" Kondo cried and hugged them tighter.

Kagura winced and gasped for air. Kamui, realizing his sister is being hurt, immediately pried the gorilla's arms. His fingertips were pointed on Kondo's neck, ready to rip the vocal chords apart. "Don't ever hurt my dear little sister," he murmured acidly. Icy blue eyes glared at him darkly. His smile came back to his face and he straightened. Helping Kagura, he gave his apologies and bid permission to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot. If something happens to my dear little sister, I am going to gut the soul who did it and pour burning pitch in his stomach," he stated pleasantly. "Take care of her while I am away." With that, he jumped to the roof and headed somewhere.

The female rolled her eyes at what her brother said. Turning back to the group, she looked at the black haired male. Hijikata was blushing faintly. He placed his hand on her head and patted her softly. "Welcome back," his voice was barely above whisper.

Kagura chuckled at his action. "Conservative as always I see," she commented. She spread her arms and waited for the demonic vice commander to hug her. Sighing, Hijikata wrapped his arms around the Yato with his face red as an apple. He felt his life is in danger and broke the hug. A missile passed his face and ended at some random house to his left.

"I almost got killed!" he screamed at the innocent looking captain holding a bazooka. He 'tch'-ed and brought out his cigar.

"My, my, China, you have grown," Okita smirked as he examined the blooming figure of the female. "You finally got taller and your breasts are still the same plank size," he congratulated.

Kagura stepped in front of him without him noticing. "That's not a way to greet a lady, sadist," she whispered to the frozen male.

Out of instincts, Sougo unsheathed his katakana to slash the female. The Yato dodged easily and landed behind the captain. "Looks like I got better than you," Kagura commented. Some of Kamui's characteristics were adopted by his sister. "Oh wait, I WAS better than you."

"You are way too young to be better, China," Sougo replied and span around with his left leg trying to outbalance Kagura. She jumped once again and ran towards the white haired samurai.

Gintoki, his fatherly instincts triggering, kicked Okita on the chest to stop the fight. He turned to his daughter with a concerned face. "Are you okay?"

Kagura nodded. "Can we go inside? I might get burnt here," she stated and headed towards the door. All filed back to the room.

A party was held for Kagura's homecoming. Everyone she knew was there. They had fun and asked Kagura tons of questions ranging from what kind of training to having boyfriends. The Yato was taken aback from Otae's question of having boyfriends.

""Me? Having a boyfriend?" the red haired female asked with surprise. "Be reasonable, Otae-chan. Every boy will want me," she laughed.

Sinpachi's sister laughed. "Kagura-chan, you might find your love here on earth," she looked at the sadist watching Kagura.

Okita's eyes met Otae's and his eyes widen. He turned to the kitchen to hide his blush.

All went well during the duration of the party. Gintoki and Hijikata had a drinking marathon, Kondo trying to harass Otae, Sinpachi trying to stop some idiotic actions of others and Kagura watched it all with a nostalgic smile.

The female slipped from the party and went to the park where she sat and watched people pass by three years ago. She was heading for her favorite bench when she saw her sworn rival punching an unoffending tree. "I thought you were in the kitchen," she stated as she approached the older male.

Okita stopped his attacks and turned to face the Yato. His eyes turned hard upon seeing her. "You should have enjoyed your party," he sneered.

Puffing her cheeks like a child, she sat on the right side of the bench. "Is that a way to welcome me back?" she crossed her arms and looked at the other direction.

Okita sighed and sat next to her. "Go back to your party, China," he murmured. "It's been a long time since we last met. I was a bit hurt when your good-for-nothing Papi took you away," he thought and made a face.

"I want a spar first," she simply replied. Sapphire eyes collided with garnet eyes. "I have a score to settle with you anyway since Papi dragged me away in the middle of our argument," she added.

A glint of competition reflected on his eyes. "Challenge accepted," he whispered and brought his katakana out.

Kagura opened her parasol and curtsied to the male.

"Your manners became better I see," Okita deadpanned. "But you are still ugly and no male here in the universe will want to have you," he stated as he dodged a bullet from the weapon in Kagura's hands. He somersaulted above the female and tried to slash her neck.

The umbrella went between the blade and its target in an instant. Kagura then kicked the captain's stomach. "I never intended to have sex, sadist," she replied as she waited for her opponent to stand up.

"Gawd, not only did she became hotter, she also became stronger and her skills are better," Okita thought as he gasped for air as he stood up. He used his katakana as a cane and brought his bazooka out from God only knows where.

The park turned into a war field. They lay on the grassy ground exhausted. Both murmured 'quits' at the same time and collapsed from their fight.

"I never had that fun since you left," Okita admitted as he sat up and looked at his rival next to him. Once again, he lost his train of thoughts as he stared at her eyes.

"We better get back to the party then," she stood up and held her hand to Sougo. "They might find out~!" Her expression turned blank and her consciousness slipped. She fell on the ground with a thud.

"China!" Sougo started to get alarmed. "Wake up!" he stated. He felt a prick on his neck. Trying to scratch it off, he felt a dart poking at his skin. "Oh fuck…" he also fainted as the drug engulfed his system

End


	2. Trapped?

Here's Chapter 2... Twisted and the like but Kagura will get Captured again eheheh

* * *

Chapter 2

A groan suppressed Sougo's lips. He sat up from his current position and rubbed his head, trying to lessen the headache he was having. Opening his eyes, he scanned the area.

It was circular, much like the bottom of a well. Stones were piled up accurately on each other. The ceiling wasn't there. Only a hole barred at the top. The door across him was made of metal and stuck like a sore thumb from their prison. It was like the place in "An Interview with a Vampire" where both the female protagonists burned to death from the sun's rays. [I'm only 17 and I still know this movie! Fuck Yeah!]

Kagura was chained on the wall beside him. She had cuts and bruises on areas visible for the eye at first glance. Panting heavily, the black clad female looked at him with a smile of relief. "Glad they didn't hurt you," she croaked.

"Ch-China! What happened to you?" Sougo demanded as he faced the female. He examined her body carefully. His fingers hovered over the large cuts on her arm.

"I'll be fine. We need to get out of here," the Yato stated when she saw Sougo frowned.

Sunlight poured in the place where they were confined. Okita looked up. "It really is like The Interview with a Vampire," he thought.

"No," Kagura eyes widen. Fear was written on her face. "Gawd, no!" she shrieked and tried to let herself out of the chains.

The captain beside her watched her in confusion and interest. [He was a sadist after all] "And she is the Vampire that will be burned to death," Another thought occurred to him.

The light finally hit their faces and their bodies. A shriek echoed. Kagura was desperately tugging the chains free. She started to sweat blood from every pore she had. The red substance evaporated quickly. Kagura cried in agony. It had been three excruciating hours before looking at Sougo's smug face. She fell unconscious after that from loss of blood and water from her body.

After watching his rival be tortured, his concerned side kicked in when the sapphire eyes he adored so much looked at him helplessly. "Shit," the sadist muttered and removed his jacket to cover her body. With adrenaline, he destroyed the chains with a rock he found connecting Kagura's wrists to the wall. Lifting her body easily, Sougo was surprised that the yato weighed next to nothing. He took a breath and ran up the wall. He jumped from side to side to keep them from falling. [Naruto style :D] Punching the so called bar above, he jumped out and looked at the female in his arms. Something in his heart clicked.

Before he could ponder on what that feeling is, two guards saw him and walked to him menacingly. His thought of the alien feeling inside of him flew to the back of his mind. He placed Kagura under the shade of a tree and readied. "Whoever did this to my China is going to pay," he hissed and charged.

The fight ended quickly with both guards having no heads above their necks.

The alarms were rang and Okita took the swords of the two before escaping the compound they were in. "Why the hell did they even kidnapped us?" he demanded in his head.

The place where they are now was in the opposite side of the town. Okita lodged the best hotel he could get. He forced the management to get a doctor. He was being cautious since this side was dangerous.

Waiting for the doctor to come, Okita watched his companion sleep on the large bed they will be sleeping. [Don't know why Okita didn't get a room with two beds]

Kagura's breathing was more or less like rugged gasps. Her pale skin turned deathly white from lack of blood.

The division captain sat next to her and brushed the stray locks covering her face. He skimmed her face with his thumb and smiled. "I miss you, China," he whispered. His face was a centimeter apart from the yato's when the doctor knocked loudly. Growling in irritation, the male yanked the door open and glared at the person.

The doctor winced back from the sudden action. He coughed uncomfortably and with a shaking hand, lifted his materials to show it to Sougo. "I-I'm here to examine the patient, sir." He timidly stated and bowed again.

The male nodded and stepped out of the way to let the doctor enter. "She's on the bed," he deadpanned and went to have a shower. "If you touch her in some restricted areas, I'm going to break every bone in your body," Okita casually announced before closing the door

Gulping, the young man went to where his patient was. He was astonished to see a beauty. He stared and stared and stared until he heard the showers stop. He quickly examined the Yato with much urgency.

After a thirty minute shower, the prince sadist came back and watched the doctor examine the unconscious Kagura on the bed. "What's her problem?" the young male asked, still in his monotonous tone.

"Um, she appears to have lost too much blood from one of her wounds," the doctor explained with a surprised reaction. "Her wounds are healing quickly. When did she acquire these injuries?"

"A while ago," Sougo answered. "She is a Yato. Injuries are nothing to them. What bothers me is that what time does she wake up?"

The doctor nervously glanced down at the lady. "Approximately tomorrow," he replied. "I recommend you to change her clothes and make her take this at exactly ten pm." He gave the sadist three capsules. "One at a time," he smiled nervously.

"And if she doesn't swallow it?"

"She dies."

The last words the doctor stated made Sougo's sadistic aura disappear.

* * *

Too Bad, Sougo...


	3. Hotel?

Auhor's note: LOL, I Don't know what will i write next... Any suggestions?

* * *

Chapter 3

It was already seven in the evening. Okita was holding a maid's outfit [Complete with under wears]. He was about to change Kagura but the female kept moving in her sleep. Pissed off, he pinned the Yato and straddles her hips.

He stared at the sleeping form of Kagura then sighed. "You owe, China," he murmured before taking the soiled black Chinese costume of Kagura. To his shock, Kagura was bandaged from chest down. His brain was trolling him again as panic and concern conquered his logic. Without thinking, he slashed the bandages to blush after what he has done. He was staring at the female's C-sized breasts. His eyes cannot avert from the sight and gawked at everything.

Destiny and Fate hated the captain. So they knocked the consciousness of Kagura back to her body.

Mumbles came out from Kagura. Okita came closer to her face to hear what she was saying. From an audience's position, they are about to kiss

Sapphire eyes blinked open. "What the hell are you doing?" she mumbled.

"Oh shit," the captain thought as she faced the Yato. Both their expressions were of total shock. For the first time in his life, he was stunned silent.

Kagura looked down and blushed. She struggled and screamed. "Ge-get off!" she yelled and kicked the young man on top of her. Covering her body with the blanket, she pointed at the sadist accusingly. "You were trying to rape me!"

Senses rushed towards Okita like a train. He didn't budge from his position on the floor. "I was just trying to change your dirty clothes." He defended. "Raping you didn't even cross my mind! [Until now] I was just concerned why there were bandages around your body. And if I am going to rape you, I should have licked that perfectly shaped boobs of yours!"

Kagura was now the one who was stunned into silence. She looked at the opposite side of the room as if angry. But her red face made Okita realize what he said. "I'm going to change on my own. Where's the bathroom? And where did you place the fresh pair of clothes?" Kagura shyly asked.

"Dammit. What will I do?" his mind panicked. But his mental mask was on. He pointed at the door of the bathroom and pointed at the neatly folded bundle on the bed.

Kagura, without saying a word, took the bundle from the edge of the bed and was about to rash to the bathroom when her own two feet felt numb from her first step. She quickly collapsed on the floor with a loud crash.

The male was already on her side. "Dammit, China, your body is still too weak from the incident. Don't go doing stuff your body can't handle," he scolded and lifted the female easily.

Kagura blushed when he carried her bridal style towards the bathroom. Dumping the poor female into the tub, the sadist grinned as the Yato shrieked. [Minor Sadist Aura: ON]

"Tell me when you are ready," Okita stated after closing the door. He slid down the wooden frame and sighed. He looked at the wall clock. "8:30," he whispered.

Inside, the Yato was grumbling as she took off her wet pants and underwear. "You could be more gentle, Sadist!" she called out. She then blushed when the memory of Sougo gawking at her bare breast came into mind. "Were you serious?"

"About what, China?"

"Um, you know about my boobs." She then looked at her breasts and lifted it as if examining it.

"You heard wrong."

"But is it perfect?"

Sougo glanced at the door he was leaning on. "Well, that depends on you."

Kagura puffed her cheeks. "I only want to hear a yes or a no."

"That's possible."

"So it's a yes?"

"That depends. It's too little for my taste," the sadist grinned. "Actually it's perfect," he thought.

"It's a no then."

"I never said no."

"But you said it's too little."

"What are we talking about?" [Seriously, she never asked the question.]

Sougo heard her groan in irritation. He chuckled to himself and got up. "I'll be ordering the food now. Care to tell me what you want for dinner?"

"Rice."

"How about meat?"

"Wow, the sadist is turning kind," Kagura thought. "Um, you order the meat."

"Okay then," Sougo waved his hand carelessly. "Just be quick in there."

Meanwhile, Gintoki is freaking out. His precious monstrous daughter is nowhere to be seen ever since this morning. "AAAAAHHH! Kagura! Where are you!" he shrieked.

"Calm down, Gin-san!" Sinpachi called out to the frantic perm. He is also shivering in fear and concern. [Fear to what Gintoki will do and concern since Kagura never showed up after the party] "Maybe she went to where her brother is?"

"Some jerk threw this to me a while ago!" the samurai yelled. It was a letter. "It's some kind of threat."

Sinpachi took the paper and read what was written. [Don't ask why the kidnappers know Kagura's place. Just go with the flow ]

Dear Parents of the red haired girl;

I have the girl [duh!] and her boyfriend. I want a million dollars given personally to us before we kill them. Bring the cash on XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Street after this week. We will start torturing them.

PS: She is a Yato so we placed her in a chamber where she will be burned to death like a vampire. You know what I mean. She is being tortured because she is a Yato and their weakness is the sun.

Another PS: Don't be late.

More PS: You will not call the police or they will immediately die!

Sinpachi stared at the letter in shock. Panic took over and both were shouting and calling the Yato's name.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Hijikata growled. "By the way, have you seen Sougo?"

The spectacled male [I don't know if he is a teen here ahahaha] gave the paper with trembling hands.

Kondo took it politely and read through the letter. He raised a brow in question before his eyes widen. "Sougo-kun and Kagura-chan are lovers?" he said in shock.

"No, you lame excuse for a captain. Sougo and Kagura aren't lovers." Sinpachi muttered.

"My daughter never liked Sochiro-kun," Gintoki stated. He crossed his arms and looked at the Mayo-loving male.

"When those two are together, it's a disaster," the vice captain commented. "They will be okay. For this kidnapper though it's another problem."

"If those two are okay, why aren't they here?" Sinpachi yelled. "Something is wrong! We have to find them!"

"Calm down, Brother," Kondo stated cheerfully. "Our Sougo will take care of her."

"Sougo hates that China female," Hijikata interrupted. He took out his cigar and lighted it with his mayonnaise shaped lighter.

The white haired male yawned, his concern lessened. "Let's find them tomorrow~!" His phone rang. "Hello."

"Hai, hai. I phoned you to verify if my dear little sister is fine," Kamui's voice muttered. His voice was producing a deadly aura that spelled DEATH.

Gontoki paled. "Sh-She's fine, ahahahaha" he nervously laughed. His companions stared at him in shock. [They are going to die]

"May I talk to my dear little sister then?"

"She's asleep," Gintoki replied quickly and loudly. "I don't want to disturb her."

"I see," Kamui sighed. "Like I said, if something is wrong, I will have your heads." With that, the older Yato hanged up.

"WE ARE GONNA DIE!" Sinpachi yelled. They all know why. Kamui is half insane; he will stop at nothing until he gets his hands on them.

"We better find those two then." The three older male stated in unison.

* * *

Hahahaha, good luck finding them… Next Chapter: Sougo kisses the Yato. Kagura sleeps [not the lemon kind] with Sougo. Help will be appreciated :)


	4. Drama?

Thanks to all those who commented! _

Hope you enjoy this too… A bit of drama won't hurt right?

Chapter 4:

Kagura got out off the tub and was leaning on the faucet. "Nii-chan is going to sad," she whispered and gazed at the mirror. She removed the clips and buns from her head and smiled. Her hair which was hidden in those tiny buns rolled down and reached her chest.

"Oi, Dinner's here. Change up and I'll come carry you." Sougo stated as he knocked politely [O.o].

The Yato looked at the door. "I'll be out in a minute," she replied and took the maid's clothes. When she finished clothing herself, she again gazed at her reflection. The dress reached her knees and suited her perfectly. It was black lined with red [Lol]. Imagine that she looks perfect and cute in that outfit. "Better tie my hair back," she mused and was about to reach for the metal cups when she splotches of her blood. Wincing at the memory, she reeled her hand back and steadied herself. Walking was difficult but she successfully opened the door.

Okita glanced at her and was stunned at how she looked. When the female stumbled, he quickly went to her side and helped her to her seat. "Just let me help you," he growled when Kagura declined his hand.

Both took their supper and silently ate. Kagura glanced at her rival and noticed how his lean body turned masculine. "So you got taller," she noticed, just to shatter the unbearable silence.

"What do you think? That's three years for you."

"From this point, you almost look human," Kagura smiled.

"Contrary to most beliefs, I am human, China. Not like the alien who is eating with me." Glancing at the female, his eyes went down on her chest. "Gawd, it looks perfect in my hands," he thought. Realizing that what his brain stated, Sougo looked at his right and a pink tint was formed on his face.

Kagura saw this and chuckled, oblivious that the sadist is thinking of so many ways to make her his. "This is not the Baka Sadist I left three years ago," she commented. "Turned soft?"

Okita smirked. "Me? Soft? Are you out off your mind, China?" He said, still not looking at her.

"Well, yes. There were so many opportunities for you to torture me and yet you didn't grab the chance."

Wine red orbs widened. She was right; he could have showered her with cold water, push her off the bed, placed a bucket of hot water on top of the door and so on. "I'm not in the mood, China." He glanced at the clock; 9:55.

Bringing the pills out, he gave it to Kagura. "Swallow this."

"No."

Sougo's eye twitched. "Do I have to force this into your throat?" His voice turned stern.

"That's the sadist I know," Kagura smiled. "I am not taking those medicines, it might be poisoned."

"China, this is not the time to be arguing with me," Okita warned. 9:57, when he knew Kagura won't take the pills; he grabbed her wrist, pulled her until she was sitting on his lap and did an unexpected move. He took one pill into his mouth and forced their lips to collide.

"What am I doing? Stop, body, I need my pride you know!" Sougo thought, scolding himself and mentally banging his head. "I'm actually enjoying this," another thought stated.

Kagura gasped in surprise and Okita took the opportunity. He pushed the medicine into her mouth and removed his own. Kagura was forced to swallow it. Another collision of the lips, another forced entry and Kagura flinched back. "Okay, Sadist! I get the point! Stop kissing me~!"

Okita didn't listen. He just placed the last pill in his mouth and forced it into hers. He licked her lower lip and moved back. "What the fuck?" he thought. "LOL, I know you want her lips. Just pin her down already!" the devilish Sougo murmured.

"Sougo, no!" Angelic [still sadistic] Sougo warned.

Kagura was blushing madly. With all the power she could master, she got up and ran away.

Okita was also dumbstruck. He covered his face with his hands and lowered his head. "What is the matter with me?" he whispered.

While the sadist pondered on his thoughts, Kagura also tried to fix her confused mind. She was in the hotel's garden when her legs cannot support her weight any longer. She sat down on one of the benches and touched her lips. "That was my first time being kissed," she whispered. His taste still lingered in her mouth. "Do like him?"

Sougo was already on the bed, still covering his eyes. "It's been three years since I last saw China. I never talked to any girl since then. Am I in love with her?" he pondered. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing midnight. "Where is she?" he thought and took the courage to look for his companion.

"I can't take this anymore! I need to know," Kagura yelled and stared at the stars.

"Need to know what?" Okita was right behind her.

"Sa-Sadist," the Yato gasped in shock. She then blushed and lowered her head. "No-nothing."

"This is not the China that left me three years ago," Sougo stated and sat next to her. He looked up and gazed at the black sky. "The China I know is loud mouthed, childish, irresponsible and idiotic~!" She punched his left arm after his last comment. He then turned his head on his right to stop himself from staring at the female. "Even without your monstrous powers, you still can kick ass."

Smiling, the female poked the sadist's cheek. "You really are not the same sadist I know. But I like it," she replied.

"Now tell me what you want to know."

"The kiss thing," Kagura stated boldly. She gave a cheeky smile and poked his cheeks again. "You like me."

Okita's emotionless mask was already on his face. "No, China."

"Why'd you kiss me then?" she asked.

"To give you the medicine, you told me I could try forcing it in your throat. And I am successful," Okita boasted. "I win this round, China."

Kagura laughed, forgetting the kiss. "We better get some rest. Then start heading back home. Or kill whoever took us."

Okita stood up and stared at Kagura. He wore his sadist smile and stepped in front of the female. "Since I won our fight, you will do what I command you to."

"Nani? We never agreed," Kagura protested. She was still sitting.

"It's an unspoken rule. Now, my maid…" with one swift move, he carried the Yato. "You are going to massage me." And of to the bedroom they go.

Kagura kicked, punched and screamed. It was useless, she was too weak. "I am going to kill you!" her voice echoed throughout the hotel.

Meanwhile, in some random hideout…

"Where's the girl?" Head guard demanded as he slammed his fist on the table. "Boss will not be happy with this. We need the money!"

The door suddenly opened and all the guards saluted to their leader. "Never mind the money, I want the girl," Boss man stated and sat on his chair. Placing his things on his table, he ordered his minions to go and capture Kagura. "She's in the hotel I went," he stated. The young doctor smiled to himself. "You'll be mine."

* * *

I have to bash my head now...


	5. Sleeping? Battle

Author's note: Need to go back to the manga and reread every chapter of Gintama... Comments are still welcome... If this story/chapter sucks, feel free to comment... We could argue and hunt each other down... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Why am I even doing this," Kagura groaned. She was now massaging the sadist. "There, I'm finished," she stated and turned her back on Sougo.

"Aw, come on, China, admit it," the captain smiled.

"Admit what?"

"You like my body. You keep on staring at my chest and blushing. "His smile turned into a grin.

The Yato's face heated up. She rolled her eyes and stood up. Her strength to stand and walk came back after a bit of arguing with her rival. "Where are you going?" Okita demanded.

"Looking for a mattress or at least a sleeping bag," the Yato replied. She leaned over towards a cabinet, making her skirt move higher towards her thigh.

Okita drew a sharp breath and stared at his feet to stop his lusty side. "Shit," he cursed under his breath when he felt his body heat up. "China, this bed can carry us both. Now move your ass in here," he ordered.

Kagura hesitantly complied. She sat next to her 'master' and stared down, cheeks burning. She felt dizzy.

Okita was behind her. He was still half naked. Confused as to why his companion clutched her head, he about to tap her when the Yato leaned into his chest. "China?"

Sapphire orbs opened. Her temperature was going up and her cheeks are turning pink. "I feel cold," she muttered softly. She was shivering.

"What the fuck did that crazy doctor gave?" he thought and was about to get his coat when Kagura hugged him unconsciously. "Ch-China!" Okita wasn't used in being near the Yato. "You're burning up!" Without any sign, he got tackled on the bed, Kagura still hugging his waist.

"You're hot," she moaned and rubbed her cheeks on the captain's bear chest. "I need warmth." Slowly, her consciousness faded, making her grip on her friend lessen.

Noticing that the female removed her grip, he was about to get up then realized he was turned into a pillow. He looked down to see the burning Kagura sleeping. His eyes softened and adjusted himself for a more comfortable position. Taking the blanket, he covered the female on top of him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He ignored his urge to push her away because it was heating his body up, both literally and mentally. "Good night, China," he whispered into her ear and closed his own eyes.

Kagura moved to her side, waking her pillow in the process. Her temperature lowered but her need for warmth is still there. She shivered when her source of heat sat up.

Okita watched her shake. He covered her with the blanket but still she continued to shiver. He lay down and was face to face with his rival.

Finding heat, she went nearer the source. Her back on his chest, Okita can't stop blushing. "You will regret this," he told himself and placed his arm underneath her head and the other on her waist.

"LOL, you have the opportunity! Take her! Make her yours!" Devilish Okita screamed.

"Stop it, brain; I have a pride to protect."

"Screw that!" the mini captain spat. "You will stick that in!"

Angelic Sougo was quiet. He never commented, until his counterpart pulled him into the conversation.

"Ne, Angelic Okita, just give him an advice."

"I am not going to stick it in," Okita firmly thought. "Even though I want to."

Both mini Okita sighed. "Useless," Angelic Sougo muttered and disappeared. Devilish Sougo stuck his tongue out before vanishing.

"Sa-sadist?" the one with the fever murmured in her sleep. She again went nearer the body and mumbled indistinct words.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Okita held her tighter.

"Thank you."

Okita's eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head and went to sleep, thinking he just had an illusion.

In the morning, Kagura's fever vanished. She woke up feeling something heavy. Opening her eyes, she finds herself being hugged by her greatest rival. "AAAGGGHHH!" she panicked, sat up and straddled the now awake teen. "What did you do to me last night?" she demanded, her arms extending forward, close to the sadist's face.

"Who was the one who had a fever and tackled me?" Okita stated calmly. "China, you need to~!"

"Kagura!" the door slammed open and four figures came rushing in.

Both Yato and human faced the source of the noise.

Kondo blushed at the sight. "Um, we better let you two finish what you started," he stated and grabbed the furious Gintoki.

Both realized that their position was that of flirting and immediately pushed each other off. "We were not doing anything!" Kagura called them back in again.

"Kagura, why have you been deflowered? Am I a bad parent?" Gintoki stated, ready to cry. He then glared at Okita with his dead fish eyes. "It's Sochiro's fault that my daughter is~WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" The perm pointed at the maid outfit Kagura was using. His face turned red and muttered something about inappropriate dress codes before fainting.

Every head turned to Kagura. Kondo stood up and rushed towards the bathroom, red substance dripping from his nose. Sinpachi adjusted his glasses but the pressure was too much. The glasses cracked. The young samurai wannabe [I don't know] went into a corner and repeatedly slammed his head.

Hijikata was staring at the female with a face red as a tomato. He smashed his favorite lighter unconsciously. "That really suits you," he whispered, still gawking.

Okita glared daggers at all of them. "Nobody looks at China like that," he hissed under his breath.

"Is my dress really that stupid?" Kagura asked in a choked voice. "Fine, I'll wear my usual clothes." She stood up and was about to grab her soiled clothes when the five males blocked her way.

"Don't change," Hijikata ordered firmly and grabbed Kagura. "I told you that that outfit suits you."

"Um, okay?" she blushed and looked down. This was getting uncomfortable. She felt her chest ache and had difficulty in breathing.

"Kagura-chan!" Sinpachi shouted out of concern and held her up. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't reply. She was busy gasping for air. She clutched her chest and bowed down. Still gasping for air, she grabbed the nearest sturdy object, which was Hijikata. "Air!" she gasped and closed her eyes tightly.

The vice commander took her to the bed and rested her there, much to Okita's displeasure. "Call a doctor!" he roared and gave the female mouth to mouth. [No details! You use your imagination!]

Okita's deadly aura wasn't missed. He was shaking violently and turning red in fury. "Hijikata, you bastard!" he yelled and was about to bash the demonic vice commander's head when a load crash was heard.

A dozen of large bodied assassins appeared and circled the Gintama characters. At a silent command they all charged at once.

Gintoki pulled Hijikata up and pushed him Sinpachi. The perm then dodged and magically brought out his wooden sword. Sinpachi too was ready; he parried a dagger and smacked one of the black clad minions. "Protect Kagura!" he roared at Okita. His vital points were hit and he stood there like a stone. [I think it's a Chinese technique called acupressure?]

The sadist was busy keeping four assassins at bay. "I'm a bit busy~!" he dodged an incoming sword.

Kondo and Gintoki were back to back. The white haired male nodded at the commander before attacking. Kondo also attacked. Hijikata was busy protecting Sinpachi and completely ignored Okita's shouts about Kagura.

The female was still gasping for air when three lean figures went near her and took her away.

"China!" the sadist called out and followed the three figures when more large bodied thugs filed in. "China!"

Hijikata stopped for a moment and used the hilt of his katakana to hit his frozen captain. "Get up!"

"Sochiro! Umph!" Gontoki took punch on the face.

Okita stood up and snatched Mayora's weapon. His eyes opened, sharper and filled with rage and bloodlust. "You are going to pay for taking her away from me," he announced with a cold voice.

The three older male stepped back. "All hell's broke loose," they thought. They never saw the captain this serious, or cold hearted. This was much worse than when his sister died. Kondo took Sinpachi and followed the white haired male. The four then hid under the bed and witnessed Okita butcher men twice his size.

"For a second there, I think Sochiro turned into a Yato."

"It's Sougo, you pedophilic perm," Hijikta hissed. "I am dead after this," he added and sighed.

"Our Sougo is scary, Hiji-kun," Kondo muttered.

"…" the spectacled male was still frozen.

The massacre was almost done. Okita was standing in front of a bewildered survivor; katakana above the sadist's head, ready to cut the assassin in two.

"Wait! Sochiro!" Hijikata and Gintoki tackled the young man and pinned him down. The sadist's eyes were dilated, as if he is in a trance.

Gintoki slapped Okita back into his senses. "Ouch, Danna. Can you be a little more careful?" the captain whispered and rubbed his throbbing face.

Both older males sighed in relief. "We better find that China female."

* * *

Author's note: DOTA! I'll be off now... =3


	6. Kamui's wrath

Sorry for the grammar and spelling... ahahaha

* * *

Chapter 6

Kamui walked to the freelancer's office with the giant dog trailing behind him. "Time to visit my dear little sister," he stated happily.

Knocking politely [seriously I made Kamui OOC] on the door, he waited for it to be opened. The person who greeted him was neither a white haired male nor a spectacled one.

The female smiled at the orange haired male. "Ah, Kamui-san." Otae bowed slightly.

Kamui thought that he was looking at his girl version. Creepy smile, calm movements, deadly aura. Both were smiling like they are twitching to have a fight. "Is my dear little sister there?" he asked just to disturb the awkward silence.

The female opened her eyes and tapped her cheeks. "I never saw her after the party," she replied.

"Ah." The Yato's right hand twitched.

"Yo!" Katsura greeted the two smiling 'couple'.

"Katsura-san, have you seen Gintoki or the ugly gorilla?" Otae politely asked as she faced the 'captain'.

Sadaharu and Elizabeth was fighting eachother in the background but not a fuck was given [The bystanders were running for their lives].

"Gintoki? Hmm," the long haired male mused. "I saw them yesterday. He was with Sinpachi and two cops. They were looking for something frantically and shouting 'Kagura, where are you?'" He then looked at Otae, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? I think the gorilla is there."

Otae gave a chilling laugh. "How about Kagu-chan?" She was trying to get her hands on Katsura but Kamui [OOC] was holding her down.

"Ah, the gorilla girl."

Kamui's eyes opened. He lets go of the female and both attacks.

Kamui pwned Katsura's head. Assist: Otae

Kamui just drew first blood!

"I need to find my dear little sister," Kamui hissed and jumped off. "Can you take care of her pet while I'm away?" he called out to Sinpachi's sister.

The female rubbed her temples and gazed at the giant dog. [Deadly aura: intensify!] "Sadaharu! Elizabeth! Sit!"

Both pets did what was told. "Scary," they thought.

Kamui was scanning the area when he set his eyes on Madao. He jumped in front of the jobless man and smiled. "Have you seen my dear little Kagura?"

"I think she was kidnapped~!"

"What?" Sapphire eyes snapped open. "You just said 'kidnapped' right?"

"Yeah," the male stated offhandedly. "There was a note on the white haired punk's door stating they have the China girl."

Smiling with anger, he gave the man an uppercut.

Kamui just pwned Madao's head

The Yato was now in the Shinsengumi Headquarters. He literally destroyed the gate and walked in. Once arriving in the training room, he was completely surrounded. "Where's your superiors?" he demanded.

"They went to find the China girl and Okita-sama," the badminton addict stated. Wrong move, he was on the wall the second he finished his sentence.

Kamui just pwned _'s head

Kamui is on a killing spree!

"Where the hell is my little sister?" he asked, venom lacing his voice. Those who witnessed the scene cowered. "If you won't say something, I'll just force it out." With that said, the Yato begun to beat up the whole Shinsengumi family. [Beat up, not massacre]

"Where did you hide Kagura?" Gintoki asked and slapped the survivor.

The man groaned and watched the five people interrogating him. "I'll never tell you even if you kill me."

Toshiro whacked the back of his head. "Just tell us where you hid the China female," he stated. Survivor [temporary name of the assassin] shook his head and glared at the black haired policeman.

"I am recommending you to spill the beans before Sougo-kun wakes up," Kondo whispered. He stood up and dusted his hands and smiled. "You already witnessed what our Sougo can do, right?"

Survivor's eyes widened. He looked around and stared at the decapitated bodies in the room. "O-our le-leader wa-wants th-the girl," he stuttered. He was still gaping at his fallen comrades when the first division captain came in.

Okita's expression was blank until he saw Survivor. His eyes turned sharp as a needle as he walked towards him.

"Please, spare my life," he pleaded to Ginoki and Kondo. "I will tell you everything you need to know, just don't let that demon near me."

Hijikata smirked. "It won't be easy but hey, we could recommend that Sougo doesn't torture you."

"Mayora, stop giving him advices," Gintoki muttered as he picked his nose with his pinky. "He might get confused from the pressure."

"I agree, Toshi-kun."

"Souichiro-kun, can you help me with this," Gintoki stated.

"It's Sougo, Danna," Okita corrected and gazed at the assassin. "Why isn't he not dead yet?" he demanded and pointed a katakana at Hijikata.

"What the hell are you doing?" the vice commander asked.

"Oh, I thought you were the guy who attacked me," Okita innocently said and accidentally slashed his vice commander. "Oops," he stated and move to Gintoki slightly.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Hijikita unsheathed his weapon and was held by his commander.

Kondo only smiled. "Now, Now, Toshi-kun. That is not a way to~The bastard is running!" He exclaimed and pointed at the assassin who was about to open the door.

"Fuck you!" Survivor cursed and made a finger before opening the door to meet a figure with a braided hair.

* * *

Note: Done! Ahahah, I am accepting challenges from rate K to M about Kagura and Okita… Just pm me in my account or Pm me in Facebook. Search Zeniec Bachiataru and tall me what the challenge is… =3


	7. Shinsuke's plan

I'm sorry for a late update, please forgive me… Mystery Case Files: Dire Grove, Return to Ravenhearst and 13th Skull occupied my time… Enjoy!

Note: I'll twist the story once again! =D

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hello, can you help me with something?" he politely stated and glanced at the now shocked survivor. He blinked his cerulean blue eyes and narrowed it to examine the assassin. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Ka-Kamui-sama!" Survivor gasped and stepped back. He quickly knelt down and bowed. "I was kidnapped by these goons when I was executing my job."

The Yato raised a delicate brow and glanced inside the room and saw what he was looking for. He quickly jumped in and choked the silver haired male. "Where is my dear little sister?"

"We-We were trying to find out where they kidnapped her!" Kondo panicked. He then glanced at the person they were interviewing. "He's getting away!"

Kamui, the fastest one to react, run down the hall and tackled the male. He then slams the poor guy into the wall until a hole was made. "Where is my little sister?" he hissed, still keeping his 'friendly' smile in place.

"Where did you hide my precious daughter?" Gintoki shouted as he came running down the hall. Kondo was carrying his 'brother-in-law' while following Hijikata and Okita.

"I-I don't know," Survivor choked. "I've never seen Kamui-sama's sister."

"Red-orange hair like her brother, blue eyes like her brother, baby face and wearing a maid's outfit," Okita enumerated. He then steps near the assassin. "She's the female you took from me, you bastard!"

Survivor gulped. Kamui's aura darkened when he heard what the prince of sadist planet said. "Who the hell~!"

"It was Shinsuke-sama's idea!" Survivor panicked. His head got sliced off by Kamui's umbrella after that.

Meanwhile, Kagura groaned and opened her eyes. She found herself sleeping on a king sized bed in a room not familiar to her. "What the hell happened?" she asked herself and tried getting up.

"Click!"

Glancing up, she found her wrists bound by chains. "Hmp, my Yato blood could destroy it," she thought and gave her all to destroy it. It was unsuccessful. "What the hell?" she shrieked.

A certain doctor came in and sat at the edge of the bed. "I temporarily neutralized your strength. That means you're just like any normal human," he explained and removed his glasses. One of his eyes was bandaged. His violet hair was in a style like an emo but it look good on him.

Kagura's eyes widened in realization. "Shinsuke Takasugi," she gasped. [I just felt like making poor Shinsuke be the antagonist in my fic… Gomen for his fans -_-]

The male smiled at her and held her waist. "You have grown," he stated and moved his hands up near her breasts.

The Yato struggled. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" she shrieked. She tried kicking Shinsuke but the male only made their position intimidating.

He was on top of the bound female; one hand behind her waist and the other on her leg. "Spunky as usual," he commented and rested his head on her shoulder. "That's the type I like in women," he breathed, making Kagura shudder. [OOC?]

"You're not gonna have me. Gin-sama will definitely rescue me."

"He might be dead right now. I sent my best men to kidnap you," he nibbled her ear lobe. "All of your friends might be sleeping with the fishes, especially your boyfriend."

"I have no boyfriend! Have you seen me go all mushy on a male?" she yelled and struggled again. She quickly stopped when Shinsuke's hand moved up her skirt.

The male chuckled and got off. "I'll come back later and finish what I started with you," he stated and walked out. "Hope you are a virgin."

The female sighed when she was alone. "I don't want to be raped," she hissed and tried her luck in breaking the chain but to no avail. "Sadist, you better rescue me," she prayed.

Kamui was blinking innocently as he watched Gintoki, Toshiro and Kondo wrestle with Okita. "What are you doing?"

"Trying," Gintoki got kicked on the chest. "To," his hair was pulled down. "Tie Souchiro down."

"And why would you do that?"

"Let me go!" Sougo yelled. He struggled with the three older males. "I want to find China!"

"No you won't! You can't control your emotions when you're dealing with her!"

"Did you witness how we fought three years ago?"

"Yeah," Hijikata stated and tied a complicated knot to tie Okita down. "I've seen your face when China is with this perm." He pointed at Pedo~Gintoki with his thumb. "Your fingers twitch, you brow furrow and your smile disappears. Do I have to say everything, I think you're~"

"Enough already!" Kamui shouted. "I want my dear little sister unharmed, unscratched and still pure. And like I told you before I will have your heads when she's hurt!" He took hold of Gintoki and Hijikata in his right and Kondo and Sinpachi in his left. He glanced at Okita's emotionless expression. He eyes widened slightly when Okita gave him an I-WANT-TO-GO-AND-TORTURE-WHOEVER-TOOK-MY-CHINA-AWAY-FROM-ME glared. The Yato smirked and jumped off towards the window. Screams and shrieks from Gintoki and others were heard.

Okita was left in the room with the bodies he massacred. Calming his throbbing heart, he looked around for something to cut through the rope he was tied in. he found a katakana near the bed; exactly one and a half meter away. With desperation, he crawled like a worm towards the discarded weapon and with some skill and miracle, the rope was cut. Cleaning the weapon, he growled something inhuman and glanced at the broken window. "Time to pay for taking my China," he muttered and went off.

Shinsuke was mixing something in a glass tube. After the substance turned to blue, he smiled. "Thanks to some Yatos, I can now neutralize their blood completely," he chuckled. "And I could now have you."

"Don't you dare, idiot!" Kagura hissed. With precise calculations [taught by Kamui], she turned around, and kicked the tube out of the violet haired male's hand and it was spilled on the floor. She smirked victoriously.

Shinsuke's eyes widened in shock, "Tch." With a swift move, he was again on top of the female. "I can still have you."

"NO!"

Shinsuke kissed her jaw line then moved down to her neck. "Ngh!" Kagura bit her lips. The male smiled on her neck.

* * *

Author's note: Gawd, two more chapters!


	8. Battle?

Chapter 7:

Shinsuke was nibbling Kagura's lower lip. He then kissed his way down to her neck and smiled. "Why didn't I notice your beauty when you were younger," he breathed and stared at her body.

Kagura had held her eyes closed and refused to gaze at him. Until she felt the buttons of her clothes being opened, sapphire eyes snapped open. "Don't!" she shrieked and struggled under his weight. "Dammit, I'm saving that to someone I love!"

"And I will be the one to have it whether you like it or not."

"You have your blond assistant. Why don't you do it to her?"

Slamming his hand near the Yato's head, the harusame lowered his head to gaze at her eyes. "I don't want to." He paused after every word he said and continued what he was doing. Kagura yelled more curses as Shinsuke unbuttoned the upper part.

"Shinsuke-san," a sing-song tone stated. The door got blasted off by a powerful kick. A braided haired Yato popped his head in and smiled a very sadistic smile. Metallic blue eyes [I used this color for Kamui because of his bloodlust] opened and stared at the scene given to him. The hand that's clutching the door frame tightened its grip and eventually destroyed the metal frame along with a bit of concrete. "What are you trying to do to my dear little sister?" he demanded, his voice turning cold as ice. If looks could kill, the poor emo-haired pirate might have lost his breath the minute Kamui stared at him.

Shinsuke quickly reeled his hands and stood up. He looked back at Kagura then at her brother. "You two are siblings?" he stated in shock. "I thought Kamui was from a different family," he mused.

"Now let me go, you fucking bastard!" the female spat.

Gintoki came crashing into the window with a blond female on top of him. "Will you get off of me? I still have to help my daughter's brother," he declared and tried wrestling with Makato.

Another figure came and stopped Kamui from attacking the violet haired male. Kamui's former assistant kicked him on the gut and pinned the Yato. "I'll be your opponent, Kamui-san," he stated then jumped back.

The red haired male wiped his bloody lips and smiled. "Sure," he replied and both resumed their fight outside. The other three were holding off the other pirates from coming inside the building.

Shinsuke fixed his robe and watched the two struggled with each other. Makato, will you two get lost and continue it outside," he ordered.

"Someone will kick your ass!" Kagura yelled just to keep her fear from taking over.

Shinsuke brought his smoking material out and started to light it. "There is no one left to save you. Everyone who came to rescue you are too busy," he declared and pressed the lighted point on Kagura's cleavage. [I'm a sadist. Don't you dare criticize this part] He licked the burned skin and smirked.

Screaming in pain, Kagura's body finally broke down. Tears started to flow from her eyes as her took in short breaths. "I don't want to do it," she wailed and started crying.

The pirate didn't listen as he tried unbuttoning her blouse.

A figure entered the room using the window. He kicked Shinsuke on the chest and the violet haired male flew across the room. With a slash of his katakana, Kagura's chains broke and the female hugged her knees in fear.

Okita Sougo went near her and tried touching her. Kagura slapped his hands and continued sobbing. "I don't want to do it. I don't want to have sex," she muttered over and over.

"China," Okita stated and tried touching her again. She slapped him once more. The deadly eyes of the prince of planet sadist turned soft as a feather. "China, it's me, sadist," he murmured, trying to knock some sense into the female.

Kagura only shook her head and crawled away from the officer. Before she could fall off the bed, the first division captain took her into his arms.

"Let go," the Yato hiccupped and tried prying herself from his captor.

"I won't let you go until you say my name, China," the sadist injected. His embrace tightened.

"Let go, sadist!" she sobbed. She clawed Okita's skin until it bled but it didn't move an inch. Her hollow eyes were beginning to focus and her muscles relaxed. "O-Okita."

The sadist behind her smiled and released his grip. "Stay here until I destroy the one who did this to you, okay?" he instructed. Kagura nodded hesitantly, tears still streaming down. He smiled one of his genuine smiles before turning around and glared at the whizzing Shinsuke. "I am going to give you the worst possible death. Just second to Hijikata-san's murder," he stated darkly, venom lacing every word.

From somewhere, a katakana appeared in Shinsuke's hands. He used it as a leverage to get him to his feet. "I would like to see~!" He barely blocked Okita's overhand swing.

"Die!" the captain shouted and attacked.

Okita gave another swing towards his enemy's head but got blocked by the katakana. Shinsuke ducked and slid his feet to outbalance the sadist. Okita jumped over Shinsuke and landed on his back.

"Get off," the harusame stated and took hold of the captain's feet. He gave Okita a pile driver before brushing his hands together.

Groaning, Okita stood up and cracked his knuckles, completely discarding his weapon. Both males rolled across the room.

Kagura watched in anticipation. Her trembling body didn't give her a chance to help his rival. Intertwining her fingers together, she prayed silently. "Kami-sama, please let sadist win. I swear, I'll ki-ki-kiss him until I pass out if he defeats that bastard," she muttered to herself. Unknown to her a projectile was launched to her head. She saw stars before hitting the floor.

"China!" Okita yelled in concern. "That's it!" he roared and mentally took off his mask. He tackled the panting emo styled male outside.

Kamui's umbrella was torn from different objects. "I should have not taught you how to destroy a Yato's weapon," he commented as he threw his useless gun away. He wiped his bloody lips before straightening his hands to use it as a weapon. "Be prepared, Abuto-san, I'm coming," he smiled and attacked.

Abuto side stepped and dodged his former master's attack. He was about to begin his counter attack when Kamui's leg connected with his head. The male was sent flying. "You have gotten better, Kamui-sama," he congratulated and spat out blood. "I know I have no chance in winning but I have to keep you here."

Chuckling, the son of the 'greatest' Yato jumped and pinned his subordinate. "I am not the only one here that values Kagura more than life itself [uh, yeah. OOC but Gintama is an anime that has OOC characters]," he stated. "Look."

Abuto complied and saw Gintoki, Hijikata, Sinpachi, and Kondo fighting with determination.

"I am not letting Kagura-chan get harassed by a filthy pirate!" the one with glasses roared as he slashed another enemy down.

Kondo punched and kicked. His weapon was shattered by Abuto after Kamui fired a rain of bullets. "For the love of my brother-in-law!" he yelled, earning him a bonk on the head.

Hijikata grunted. "The China female is with us. I don't care if I die trying to save her. I just want her alive and well," he declared. "Mitsuba likes her," he added, a faint blush started to form on his cheeks. He spat his cigarette from his mouth and yelled a battle cry before attacking his opponents.

"Get off me, woman! My daughter is in peril!" the white haired samurai shouted and tried pushing the female on top of him.

Makato hissed. "Why are you doing this just to save that girl?" she demanded and jumped off. She started firing at Gintoki.

The perm rolled away from her range and stood up. "She may be a gluttonous brat," Kamui glared at him. "But she kept me on my toes. Life turned out to be fun," he added with a smirk.

Makato's eyes softened for a second before firing again. "I'm sorry but this is master's orders."

Two other figures came into the scene. Okita kicked the violet haired emo on the arm and stood up panting. He got a discarded sword and raised it above his head. "This is for China," he stated and smiled menacingly. With extra sensory abilities, he heard the click of the gun. He faced his right and saw Makato ready to fire.

The trigger was pulled, the bullet came whizzing off the barrel and aimed at the sadist's head. Okita stood there, too exhausted to parry of dodge. His eyes widened when he saw red.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Everyone in the vicinity was too shocked to even breathe.

Kamui's jaw dropped. Hijikata's cigarette fell from his mouth. Sinpachi's glasses slid off his nose.

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter. Too busy to update, I may update soon… did you enjoy this crap?


	9. Bloodlust

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait… I can't understand the new fanfcition… It's very confusing… What does the image-whatever does? Anyway, here's the latest chapter for my fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Everyone was dead silent.

"SADIST!" Kagura's voice pierced everyone's ears.

Flashback:

Kagura jumped to protect the sadist before the blond subordinate of the pirate could pull the trigger. The first division captain hugged the female Yato and turned around to catch the bullet just in time. His eyes widened when he saw Kagura's clothes dyed in blood.

"Please be okay, China," the sadist weakly stated. "I am the only one who could kill you." He smiled before entering the world of unconsciousness. He fell on the floor face first, near the shocked Shinsuke. The bullet went through flesh and bone.

Kagura stood there as she glanced at her clothing. There was blood but not hers. She then knelt next to the fallen Sougo crying. "SADIST!" she screamed.

Makoto snapped from her shock and tried to place another bullet in her gun. The blond chick could feel a deadly aura emitting from the crying Yato.

Kagura slowly stood up and glared at the other female. Her eyes became void of any emotion except wrath and bloodlust. "I want to kill the sadist by myself but you have to come and shoot him," she stated, walking closer.

Kamui's eyes widened. "As much as I want you dead, bitch," he called out to Makoto. "But you should run. You earned yourself a one way ticket to hell," he continued with a smile.

"What?" everyone but Gintoki stated in unison. The white haired perm sprinted towards the blond when Kagura started to fasten her pace.

Kagura smiled a creepy smile. She extended her hand and was about to smash the blond's head into the wooden box near Makoto. But instead of the Makoto, Gintoki was the one who got smash into it. Thank Kami-sama, Kagura still doesn't have her monstrous strength. "Tch," Kagura frowned and stared at the shocked female.

The blond subordinate of Shinsuke was trembling violently. All rational thinking ran away in fear. She stumbled on her own feet as she watched the young Yato walked closer to her.

A shriek was heard followed by the sound of a gun being fired. Kagura frowned when her cheek started to bleed. She punched the blond on the face and the sound turned into music in her ears. Punching her again and again, Hijikata was forced to grab the young Yato from behind and throw her to Kamui.

The older sibling hugged his sister and restrained her from attacking. "Calm down, my dear little sister. We will look for another young man to replace your toy," he stated.

Instead of parsing the anger of the female, Kamui just added gasoline to an open fire. Kagura kicked her brother on the crotch and glared at him with her unfocused eyes. "I'm going to kill you all!" she yelled and then tackled Kondo. The Shensingumi commander came near Kagura after she kicked her brother.

In the midst of confusion and fear, Shinsuke helped Makoto up and both went to the exit. Makoto, finally placing a bullet in her gun, aimed at Kagura and fired. She fainted after that. Shinsuke finally left the blond and sprinted out of the building.

"Gah!" the read haired chick yelped and clutched the wound on her right arm. Seeing her own blood, Kagura disregarded the pain she felt and punched the male under him several times

Glasses watched the pirate ran away, leaving the chick on her own. He stared back at Kagura before sighing and pulling Makoto away from view. "Help your commander, Mayo-san!" he shouted to the still stone shocked Hijikata.

"But I don't know what to do," he whined. Concern was written on his face but he can't do anything, he might accidentally kill the Yato and face the wrath of four known personalities.

"Just don't get killed!"

Hijikata sprinted to help Kondo. "Easy for you to say, Megane," he called out and readied his Katana to slash the female to render her unable to fight.

"Oi!" Gintoki tackled the black haired male before pinching the cheeks of Hijikata. "What the hell were you just about to do?" the white haired samurai demanded.

The vice commander of Shensingumi tried pushing the perm away. "Stop pinching me, dammit! I was just going to stop her from beating our commander into a bloody pulp!"

"This is not the time for you to be arguing!" Shinipachi interrupted as he kicked the two adults on the face. "Go stop Kagura," he pointed at the female

The said Yato was already holding a broken piece of wood, ready to stab the commander in the eye.

"Kagura!" Sinpachi, Gintoki and Hijikata yelled and tackled the Yato into the ground.

"Get off!" she yelled, feeling the pressure of the three men on top of her. She struggled with them until all possible energy was drained.

"You're squishing my dear little sister!" a menacing voice stated. Soon, the three found themselves on the ground with the half-insane older brother of Kagura on top of them with a very dark aura. "Don't ever hurt~!"

Kamui got tackled by his former subordinate just in time to dodge a sharp projectile. "Be careful."

The young Yato sighed and sat up. "We have to knock some sense back to my dear little sister before her blood completely control her body."

"How?" the white haired samurai demanded, trying to pry the female off Sinpachi. "Kagura! Stop this right now!"

The only reply he got was a scratch on the cheek. The younger alien summersaulted away from the group trying to calm her down. Taking hold of a random katana, Kagura tested it by swinging it gracefully in front of her. Her sudden war cry froze the males to their places. The only thing that made them react from her attacks was the pain inflicted by the weapon and the image of Death coming close to them.

Everyone was forced to watch the battle of the Yatos. The orange haired male was enjoying the fight. Both siblings swayed to the dance of death, each step marked with precision. The male noticed that his sister is becoming stronger with each blow she gave. "The medicine might be wearing off," he thought as he parried the katana directed on his chest.

Kagura hissed and tried one last attempt to kill her opponent. She held the weapon with her two hands and dashed full speed, aiming the tip on the crotch of Kamui.

Off course, the Yato dodged and gracefully landed on the second floor with a smirk on his face. He slowly turned around to stare at her sister's creepy smile. "Shit."

Stabbing the former pirate on stomach, Kagura watched the blood flow from the wound into her hands. She snickered at herself for accomplishing to render Kamui immobile. Snickers became chuckles and chuckles became laughs that of a psychopath's. Pulling the weapon free, she started to stab her brother again and again, missing every organ in the process. After the nth stab, she turned around and eyes the spectators with unfocused eyes. "Blood," she stated and attacked once again.

The first one Kagura targeted was her white haired companion who she called her 'father'. Gintoki retreated and hid somewhere in one of the rooms, thinking of a plan.

"Coward!" Hijikata yelled as he watched the female chase after the samurai.

Abuto was already heading towards the unconscious Kamui. Sinpachi was trying to wake the blond pirate while Kondo checked her vitals.

The vice commander sighed and lighted a stick of cigarette before glancing at Okita's body. The only thing wrong was that there was no corpse that resembled the sadist's body. "Uh, where is Sougo?"

* * *

Author's note: Again sorry for the OOC and wrong stuffs I wrote. Wish nobody got offended with this story. -_-


	10. Feeling Better?

Author's note: Next and second to the last chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy it! After this I'll rewrite my story entitled "Demon's Dream and Angel's Nightmare"

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are," the lady with red hair chimed as she destroyed every door she came across to. "Where are you?" she called out irritably when she failed to find the samurai.

Gintoki Sakata was hiding under a random bed trying not to be seen. He froze in place when he heard footsteps coming towards him. "I'm screwed," he muttered over and over as he held his wooden sword tighter. A katana pierced through bed and nearly stabbed the perm's groin. He made a terrified face when the blade was centimeters away from his jewel. "I never thought I'm going to get killed by my own daughter," he thought.

"Danna, get out," Okita's voice rang through Gintoki's ear.

Sakata sighed in relief and crawled out under the bed. "Souchiko-kun!" he stated happily and smiled. "I thought you were Kagura-chan."

"I have a plan," he took a shuddering breath and stared at the dead fish eyes of 'Danna'. "But you have to face China," he continued.

"You're supposed to be dead, Soutiko-san," Gintoki muttered. "Are you a zombie ready to bite me?" the perm eyed the deathly pale sadist.

"It's Sougo, Danna," the younger male corrected. "Just what I say and everything might go well."

"Come out!" Kagura shrieked as she destroyed the door on her left.

"I'm here," a low voice murmured and a figure came out form one of the rooms.

Kagura laughed before walking like a zombie towards the figure. "Music of bones breaking, a spectacular fountain of blood, decorate the room with organs!" she sang and rushed towards the male. "Goodbye!"

Once again, Kagura danced Grim Reaper's favorite. Step by step, the samurai dodged and parried the young Yato's blows. Bit by bit, he felt the female's strength grow weaker until both father and daughter panted in exhaustion.

Okita came from behind and hugged the teenage girl. "Dammit, China, stop this bullshitting around and snap out of it," he murmured as he tried to pin Kagura.

Kagura thrashed around but was unable to free herself from the sadist's grip. They accidentally fell down and Okita was straddling the female.

"Oi! I didn't say you do adult stuff on my daughter!" Gintoki yelled.

"Kagura!" Okita yelled.

Kagura's cerulean eyes turned back to its innocent hue. "Sadist?" she whispered. Feeling a heavy burden, she turned to find the captain fainting. "We need to go to the hospita~!" She also fainted from exhaustion and the wounds she got.

"Oi! Kagura!" Gintoki panicked. He picked the couple up and hurried to where the others are.

Kamui has already recovered from his injury. Abuto was helping his former leader. Kondo and Toshiro helped Sinpachi and the blond chick.

They slowly carried the injured and went to the hospital. Kamui carrying his sister, Gintoki carrying the fainted Sinpachi, Toshiro carrying the bloody, half-dead captain of the Shensingumi and Kondo carrying the subordinate of Shinsuke.

The medical staff immediately went to treat the group mostly because of Kamui threatening them that the hospital will become a cemetery in thirty minutes if they don't treat his sister. He verified his power when an ambulance came screeching towards him. He sliced the vehicle in half with his own hands.

Well, days passed and Kagura slowly recovered from the poison. Otae, Katsura and everyone she knew came to visit her and gave her presents, mostly sukonbu. "I should be hospitalized more often," she murmured when she and her brother were left alone.

"That won't happen, my dear little sister."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Oh by the way, where's sadist? He didn't even give me a present."

"He's still hospitalized. Room 303."

"Ah." Kagura laid back down and closed her eyes. "I should get some sleep, Baka-nii. Good night," she murmured and yawned. She felt soft lips kiss her forehead and heard the door close with a silent click. After a minute, she got out of bed and sneaked out.

* * *

Wew, I can't think of anything else! T_T


	11. Ending Lol

Author's note: this is the last and final chapter. Promise!

And I'll be doing some Pucca fanfictions from now on. So I'm very sorry if I update rarely in Gintama

* * *

Kagura stealthily went to a specific room where she could gaze at the object of her desire. Slowly opening the door, she slid in and locked the thing silently. They were now alone in the room.

Sougo was sleeping peacefully when a visitor came in. Being the light sleeper he is, he cracked his right eye open to see an angel closing the door slowly. Okay, scratch that, he saw a monster closing the door. "What am I thinking?" he thought to himself. He pretended to sleep just to observe the female in his room.

The Yato walked to where the male slept and sat next to him. She examined the captain before brushing her hands on his cheek. "His skin is so soft," she whispered. Satisfied, she stood up and was about to leave the room when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"What are you doing here?" Sougo asked. Wine-red orbs stared at cerulean blue ones.

Kagura blushed at the proximity of their faces. "I was visiting!" she panicked. "I just want to make sure you're dead, aru! But you're not!" she tried pushing the male off but the more she pushed, the closer she gets to the sadist. "Let go, aru!" she yelled and punched his chest.

Sougo finally winced and let's go of the female. Having lightning fast reflexes, he pulled the confused Yato again and forced her to straddle his hips.

The red haired chick was already as red as poppies. "This is getting very awkward. I should get back to my room," she murmured as she stared at her rival.

"Nice structure of words, China," Okita congratulated with a smirk. "Never knew you could utter a word like that."

"Sadist," Kagura's voice turned softer and serious. "Sougo, I am not a girl anymore."

The captain's eyes widened and turned back in a fraction of a second. "You are still the China I loved three years ago," he blurted out. "Oh shit," he thought after an awkward silence.

The so called China female laughed after a few seconds. "Nice joke," she continued to laugh. "I know you were joking back at the hotel where we stayed a couple of days ago."

"I am not joking," Okita muttered in his usual tone of indifference. "I really love you, China," he repeated.

Kagura snorted in reply. The response she got was totally expected. Okita turned their positions. Kagura's legs were still opened at the sudden changing of positions.

Okita could read seriousness and patience in the female's eyes. "How will I prove to you that I really am in love with you, China?" he demanded.

"Go tell my stupid brother that."

Okita smirked. "Challenge accepted."

Smiling, Kagura's hand once again brushed the sadist's cheek. "I love you, too," she mouthed.

"So the fun just begun," he stated and kissed the female below him. At first, it was just a passionate kiss, and then it turned more intense until lust took over the couple.

Sougo's hands went to Kagura's back then slowly slided to her waist then her legs. His right hand then again went up, this time moving towards her thighs.

Kagura moaned a bit. "Damn!" she hissed. Her head shot back when the male kissed her neck. She moved her head to expose more skin to Okita's lips. Feeling the sadist smirk on her skin, she placed her hand on his wound and applied pressure to it.

The sadist winced. He took hold of her hand and placed it on his family jewel. "Feel this?" he demanded.

The Yato nodded nervously. Her pale complexion had a tint of pink after feeling what Okita was showing.

"This is how much I want you now," Okita whispered on her ear and nibbled her earlobe.

A shot of electricity ran down her spine. She swallowed the moan that was about to escape her throat. She was about to make an experiment when~

"KAGURA!" Kamui's shriek echoed throughout the vicinity. Load crashes followed with another stream of blubbering.

Sougo cursed moodily as he got off the female. "That brother of yours really knows how to interrupt some very pleasant actions," he muttered darkly.

Kagura reluctantly stood up. "I know," she replied. Turning around, she faced the guy she loves. The sadist automatically placed his hands on her waist. They kissed once again before Kagura departed from the room. "I better show my ass to my useless Baka-nii before he starts turning every bed and destroying every door."

After his new girlfriend left his room, he smiled contentedly to himself, even though his boner is killing him. He held his chest and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. "I guess I'm really in love with China," he muttered. "Such bad taste." He finally found a sleeping position and fell into a deep slumber.

Three days had past and Sougo was released from the hospital. The first place he went was their headquarters where he freshened up and immediately went to where Kagura and her brother lived. Knocking, he waited patiently.

The female of his dreams opened the door. Her cerulean eyes widened. "What are you doing here, Sadist?" she demanded. She was wearing a sundress and slippers.

"To show you that I was serious when I told you I love you," he murmured monotonously. He stepped inside the house uninvited and searched for the red haired male. Kagura was totally pissed off as she screamed curses at the intruder, which was her boyfriend.

"Kagura?" Kamui's tone was that of concern. He went downstairs and watched as Okita moved around the room and his sister following him while nagging her ass off. "What is happening here?" he curiously asked, making the couple stop.

"Ah, Baka-nii," Sougo muttered, imitating Kagura. "I am here to tell you that your sister here is dating me. So basically we are now a couple," he stated.

The older brother's cerulean colored eyes blinked a couple of times before looking at his sister for confirmation. "Is this really true, dear little sister?" he asked in a pained voice.

The female nodded and covered her reddened face. She stepped back from the two and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Nii-chan," she apologized.

The next thing that happened was a shock to Kagura. Kamui kicked his sister's lover out of the house. "You can't be my sister's boyfriend if you're dead," he smiled and took his umbrella from the rack.

Sougo smirked as he took a couple of breaths to even his breathing. The blow knocked the air out of his lungs. "I knew this would happen. An overly protective half insane brother would kill his sister's lover," he murmured and brought his bazooka out.

Both males destroyed everything in their path. Both were totally concentrating how to kill each other when Kagura stepped in the middle of their fight and kicked them to the ground. "You two are fucking idiots," she hissed. Turning to her brother, her eyes softened. "I love him, Baka-nii. He may be a sadistic, ego-filled, heartless, emotionless, ugly, stealing jerk but nonetheless, I love him."

Okita's heart skipped a beat.

Kamui nodded and smiled. He hugged his sister then turned to Okita. "If you hurt, taint, flirt, kiss, have any sexual contact, mock, make her cry, make her jealous, or all of the above, you'll find out how a half insane brothers deal with their sister's enemy," he threatened. He earned an elbow on his chest when he finished.

Okita stood up and bowed. "Thank you, baka-nii," he muttered and grabbed Kagura. He carried her bridal style and dashed away from Kamui. "I'll return her before 9pm later. Don't worry," he called out.

Kagura was shocked at what he did so she clung to his neck for dear life. "Stupid sadist!" she stated.

"Come back here with my dear little sister!" Kamui's voice yelled as he tried following the two couple.

Everything went well after another hospitalization of Okita from kidnapping Kagura. The End!

* * *

Finally done! Now for Pucca and Garu! Rated-M and T all the way! :D


End file.
